This invention relates to a sleep inducer and baby calmer.
More particularly, the invention is concerned with a device which is portable and easily transportable by a parent or individual taking care of an infant, and who wants to take certain steps to induce a calming effect to a new born baby and in addition to calming the baby to induce a restful environment. For this purpose, it is desired to create or simulate an environment for the benefit of the baby as similar as possible to that just prior to the birth of the baby.